Sorry
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: Mitchie invited Mikayla to a concert and sings a song to apologize. What will she do? Mikayla/Mitchie femmslash. Don't like don't read. I don't own anything.


"I cannot believe you're making me go with you to your ex-girlfriends concert." I heard my best friend, Miley say to me from where she was sitting on the couch waiting for me to finish getting ready.

"She kindly asked me to come and I don't want to go alone." I replied as I walked out of my bedroom dressed in a white long sleeve shirt, a tight pair of dark blue jeans and a black pair of converse.

"Don't tell Lilly I said this but you look smokin'. Are we trying to make her jealous?" Miley asked standing up and looking me up and down.

"A little I was hoping it wasn't obvious." I said smiling sheepishly.

"It's okay. She probably won't notice, she never noticed you while you were dating why would she notice you now?" Miley's question hurt with truth as I remembered how busy Mitchie was during our three year relationship and not once did she tell me how beautiful I looked even when I would dress up just for her.

"Let's go." I said suddenly feeling sad. I followed Miley outside and down the stairs to a limo waiting for us.

"So, I forgot to ask how did your date go last night?" Miley asked as we had gotten in and the driver pulled away. I smiled remembering the night before and replied,

"It was good. She was sweet. We have a date next week too."

"That's awesome! What was her name again?" Miley asked with a huge smile.

"Kelli. She's a couple years older than me but she doesn't seem like it. I mean that in a good way." I added with a smile as large as Miley's.

"I get it. How did you meet her?" I could tell Miley was really interested. She's been wanting me to start dating for a while but I never met anyone I wanted to date yet. That was until a week ago I ran into and I mean literally ran into a girl while I was shopping. We talked and before she left she asked me out. I had gone out with her and it proved to help. I hadn't completely gotten over Mitchie but I was on my way to it.

"I met her shopping." I said simply as the car stopped and I got out.

"Why didn't she come with us? That would have totally made Mitchie jealous." Miley asked following me.

"I've only gone on one date with her, I wouldn't want to make it seem like I was using her."

"You make a fine point."

"I always do." I pointed out. We stayed quiet for a few moments as we walked into the arena Mitchie was performing at and listened to the opening act, a band of all guys called the Testosterones. As soon as they had finished their sixth song and walked off stage a man who I didn't know walked out to announce Mitchie would be on in five minutes. My heart jumped and my stomach did a flip flop. I hadn't seen her in over six months and I wondered how much she would have changed.

After a few more moments I started to hear music coming from the speakers which I recognized to be the beginning of _Party_. A spotlight hit the stage and as I current opened I noticed Mitchie standing in the center of the stage with a guitar on her back and a mic in front of her. The music stopped as she started to speak,

"Thank you for coming to my concert tonight. This first song I'm going to play is a cover from my friends and I just wanted to dedicate it to someone who I care for a lot, six months ago I made the biggest mistake of my life and let the only person I live for walk out of my life because I didn't show them how I really loved and appreciated them." She paused and I felt my heart stop with her. She had never said she loved me in front of another person before let alone a whole audience. I listened intently as she continued,

"I invited them here tonight just so I could apologize, so this is for you." We locked eyes for a second before she pulled her guitar in front of her and started playing as she sang:

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights but lullabies  
Helps make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
Building up the strength just to say  
I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep.  
Its all me  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But your already on your way.  
_

As I listened to the lyrics I heard the sincerity in Mitchie's voice.

_  
Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know your gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
But before you go I wanted to say  
Yeah!  
That I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
Its all me  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But you're already on your way.  
_

I felt Miley's eyes fall on me but I didn't care.

_  
Can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go, then please girl  
Just leave me alone.  
Cause I don't want to see you and me going our separate ways.  
I'm begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late  
I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep.  
Its all me  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But your already on your way._

But your already on your way...

I started to feel my heart melting and knew that if she asked me I would take her back. When the song ended everyone clapped including me ad looked around whispering who they think she's talking about. Miley put her hand on my shoulder and asked,

"You still love her don't you?" I heard the band start again playing my favorite song of hers, 'Don't Forget', as I walked away from Miley and out the door. I needed air and time to think. Feeling the breeze on my face I started to remember. I thought back to the moments Mitchie and I shared. I remembered our first date and how she would hold the door open for me and as I remembered her last promise to me before our downfall I felt tears fill my eyes. We hadn't been doing anything special, we were just watching the Notebook and I was in her arms. When the movie ended she had turned to me and said,

"I will always love you the way Noah loves Allie." Looking into her eyes I believed her and a part of me still does, but my heart is still partially broken. I stayed outside and let the tears fall not really caring. Time passed and finally I stopped but I didn't move I didn't have the energy to. Since I had gone out the back door and because I was in my own thoughts I hadn't noticed the concert ended and people had left. I only remembered my surroundings when I heard a small voice ask,

"Mikayla? What are you doing out here?" I looked up to see Mitchie standing in a plaid shirt and tight black jeans Even through the darkness and tears I could still tell she looked stunning. She always did. I felt her eyes on me and realized I hadn't said anything yet. I stood and avoiding her gaze asked,

"Did you mean it?" she smiled and I felt my knees buckle.

"Mik, you need to be a bit more specific." I thought of walking away but before I could even entertain that thought I realized I was already talking.

"Did you mean what you said onstage?" she didn't answer immediately but just looked down at her feet and shifted her weight from her left to her right. I felt all the hope I had deplete and noticed I was holding my breath as I waited for her response. Finally she looked up at me and said,

"I don't expect you to take me back but I did invite you here to apologize. Yes, I meant everything I said. I didn't realize it until you were gone but I lived for you, you were the best thing that happened to me and I regret every minute I didn't tell you how much you meant to me. Still mean to me. I still love you even if I didn't show you I did." She stopped and I felt a single tear slide down my cheek as a smile appeared across my lips. I felt an inward battle because half of me wanted to say yell at her for all the crap she put me through then say goodbye but the other half wanted me to take her in my arms and kiss her forever. After a few moments I gained my voice and said,

"I can't just forgive you and act like nothing happened because you broke my heart and it has just barely started to heal." My voice broke and I looked down at my converse with hot tears in my eyes threatening to fall.

"I know and I don't expect you to ever forgive me because I really did mess up. I was stupid and every day that passes reminds me just how much joy you brought into my life." I knew she was telling the truth but fear started to creep into my mind.

"Maybe we could start off as friends." I whispered so low I was afraid she hadn't heard me but all fear swept away as she said,

"I'd like that." In a soft voice mimicking mine.


End file.
